


Pokemon Platinum Version

by Trickstar25



Series: Pokemon World [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 00:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15569364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickstar25/pseuds/Trickstar25
Summary: A novelisation of Pokemon Platinum, based on a playthrough of the game





	Pokemon Platinum Version

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I can share the joy and wonder this game brings me overtime i start a new file.

“Despite the exploration team’s best efforts, however, the rare, oddly colored Pokemon eluded detect”- *click* -”Here we are! It’s the Contest Digest!- *click* -”Sinnoh News Net-” *click* -”Our peace for your world. Team Galactic-.” click*  
Dawn couldn’t help herself from flipping the channels. There was absolutely nothing on after the Search for the Red Gyarados special. Each program, one after another. She was considering turning the TV off and heading outside to see what Barry was getting up to when an older man came onto screen.   
“This world is widely inhabited by creatures we know as Pokemon. We humans live alongside Pokemon as friends, at times we play together and at other times we work together. Some people use their Pokemon to battle and develop closer bonds with them. And I? I conduct research so that we may learn more about Pokemon.” The man was passionate and captured Dawn in a way she couldn’t explain.  
“Pokemon are by our side, always. I hope you will understand the meaning of those words.” The screen cut to a green haired reporter after the older man was finished with his speech.  
“That was the comment left by Professor Rowan, who has returned to Sinnoh from the Kanto region. That concludes our special Program, “Let’s ask Professor Rowan!” Brought to you by Jubilife TV on Nationwide Net! See you next week! Same time! Same Channel!”

“Professor Rowan huh? He made some pretty nice points. Right Boss?” Dawn turned toward her dark feathered companion who cawed in agreement. Her contemplative state was interrupted by a rush of yellow, orange and white.  
“There you are! Hey, Dawn! Did you see the TV? Sure you did! Professor Rowan is that really important guy who studies Pokemon right? That must mean he must have lots and lots of Pokemon. So, if we ask him, I bet he’d give us some Pokemon!” Barry seemed to be on rapid fire with his statement, something Dawn had gotten used to over time.  
“Or at least me considering you have Boss!” Barry’s eyes flicked to Dawn’s desk and he rushed over to look. “Oh, hey! Is this a new PC?!” Turning back to her, Barry gained a look of contemplation.   
“uh...Where was I? Oh, right, right! We’re going to see Professor Rowan and get some Pokemon. I’ll be waiting outside. Ok, Dawn? If you’re late, I’m fining you 10 million!” and just as quickly he came so to did Barry rush down the stairs.   
Shrugging and thinking she won't have anything better to do today Dawn sat up and gestured for Boss to come over, after securing her satchel Dawn made her way down the stairs. Not worried about Barry’s “fine”.  
When she got to the bottom Dawn saw Dutchess floating about the room, using her psychic powers to levitate cleaning supplies. Lady was curled up by her Mom’s feet and Dawn would bet that Marchion was outside perched without a care on the roof. Her Mom turned toward her at the sound of her footsteps and with a smile said.  
“Dawn! Barry already left. He sure was in a hurry!” Her mom chuckled a bit. “You know how impatient Barry is. He took off before I could even ask what it was about.”  
“I’ll be heading out as well Mom. Barry wanted to go on an adventure again.” With a smile at her mother Dawn made her way out the door, but not before her Mom stopped her with “Oh, yes! Dawn! Don't go into the tall grass. Wild Pokemon might attack you! Even if you have Boss, he’s not quite up to battling with wild Pokemon by himself yet. It might be OK if you had another Pokemon but you don't, so...Well, take care, sweetie!”

Walking outside Dawn saw the remains of last week’s snowfall scattered about the grass in front of her house. The air was still quite chilly so Dawn was quite glad to have her warm pink petticoat. Although the weather also made her question if Barry just isn't affected by the cold, she wouldn’t be surprised if he wasn't honestly speaking. Making her way toward the town entrance she was stopped by Barry’s older brother Oliver.  
“Hiya, Dawn. Barry was looking for you. I think he’s home now why don’t you check it out?”  
“Thanks Oliver, I appreciate the advice, I wouldn't have thought to look there.”  
Walking back toward the house nearest Twinleaf’s entrance Dawn was about to enter when Barry slammed into her as he was dashing out of the house.   
THUD!!  
“What was that about?! Oh, hey, Dawn! Hey! I’m going to see Professor Rowan! You should come, too! And quickly!” Running toward the town entrance Dawn saw Barry turn back around and rush back to his house. “Oh, jeez! Forgot something!” And with a surprisingly gentle motion Barry softly closed the door and left Dawn with a small smile and Boss cawing a cuckle.   
“Never change, Barry...” Dawn whispered to herself.  
Opening the door without knocking, she had been here so often she might as well bring her wardrobe at this point. Dawn encountered Barry’s mom Nora.  
“Good morning Mrs. Masters.” Dawn said with a wave.  
“Good Morning Dawn. Did you come calling on Barry? He was gone for a second, but then he came running back home. He just can’t sit still, that boy. I wonder who he takes after?” She put her hands on her hip as if she was mad, but Dawn could see the warm smile on her face.

“Knowing him, it's all original…”  
Walking up the stairs Dawn was assaulted by the bright colors that was Barry’s room. She didn’t think she’d ever get used to it.  
“...I’d better take my bag and journal, too…” Barry listed off to himself.   
“ Finally slowing down, huh?’ Dawn said with a hand on her hip and a playful smile on her face Boss cackling on her shoulder.   
“Oh, hey, Dawn! I can’t be running back here again.” Barry said with a mocking smile. It turned mischievous as he declared “I’ll be waiting on the road! It's a 10 million pokedollar fine if you’re late!” With that statement Barry went back to mach speed and raced down the stairs from his room.   
“Well...at least life in the fast lane is never boring...”  
Briskly following Barry’s lead Dawn passed Barry’s mother who shook her head good naturedly. “That kid rocketed off again like usual. I’d guess he’d be out on Route 201 by now? He just can’t sit still that boy. He reminds me of his father.”  
“Maybe he was an electric type pokemon in a past life?”  
The two shared a good chuckle.

Exiting the house Dawn was able to finally get to the entrance of Twinleaf Town and saw Barry not too far from there looking as if he’d been waiting for hours.   
“Too slow!” Barry cried in mock annoyance. “All right let's get moving to Professor Rowan’s lab.” Walking toward the bright green grass Dawn took in the pairs only obstacle, its height easily hiding the Pokemon within.   
Barry gestured as if presenting a masterpiece to his childhood friend.  
“...alright you got me, I have no clue what you want me to see.”  
“It’s the tall grass......What? I know that look Dawn. Don’t go into the tall grass, right?No worries! No problem!” A smug smile made its way across his face, Dawn readied herself for his latest ingenious idea. “It doesn’t matter that I don’t have any Pokemon, or that Boss is a tad weak.” Barry muttered the last part a bit afraid of the repercussions due to the last time he made fun of the young Murkrow. Shaking his head Barry’s voice went back to his excited tone. “Trust me on this one. I’ve got an idea!”  
Dawn merely raised a questioning eyebrow in disbelief.  
“Now listen. You know how wild Pokemon jump out when you go into tall grass?”  
“Of course” Dawn answered.   
“So, what you do is, you scoot over to the next patch of grass before any wild Pokemon can appear!” Barry presented his idea with such an innocent enthusiasm. “If we just keep dashing, we can get to Sandgem Town without running into wild Pokemon! So Dawn thoughts?”   
“Problem with that…I'm not anywhere close to being as fast as you--”  
“OK, stick with me!” Barry walked back a bit for what was obviously a running head start. “OK, here goes. On your marks…” Building up speed Barry was about a foot away from the grass when a loud stern cry of “HOLD IT!” stopped Barry dead in his tracks. Dawn couldn’t help but be impressed. Not much could stop Barry once he was set on something. Turning toward the voice Dawn was surprised, it was the man from the TV! Professor Rowan!  
“Young man, you don’t seem to have a Pokemon, and young lady one Pokemon can’t protect two people. So, what is the meaning of going into the tall grass?!”   
“......” Barry was silent, a true rarity.  
“......” The Professor mimicked Barry’s silence.   
Whispering to her, Barry made the keen observation. “Hey, Dawn. This old guy...It’s Professor Rowan, isn't it? What’s he doing here...?  
“I think he's here to stop us” She whispered back.

Walking away from the duo Professor Rowan couldn’t help but say to himself. “......They tried to go into tall grass because they wanted Pokemon...Hmm...What to do…?Their world would surely change if they were to meet Pokemon...Is it right of me to put them on that path…?” Walking back to Barry and Dawn, Professor Rowan asked a peculiar question.  
“You two. You truly love Pokemon do you?”   
“Without a doubt!” Dawn answered only nodding her head.  
“Me, too! I love Pokemon, too!” Barry interjected waving his hand about as if he was in school.  
“I will ask you once again. You two. You truly love Pokemon do you?”  
“And I'll answer again. Without. A. Doubt!” Dawn repeated with a deadly serious look in her eyes.  
“What?!” Barry squawked, slightly offended, Dawn was sure he didn’t hear her. “You can ask a hundred times! The answer will never change! We’ll both answer a hundred times, we love Pokemon! Right Dawn?”  
“Absolutely”  
Speaking in a contemplative tone to himself again Professor Rowan wondered out loud. “...A pair of reckless kids who foolishly try to enter tall grass. One without a Pokemon of his own? It worries me what people like that would do with Pokemon.”  
Guiltily shuffling about Barry couldn’t help but whisper “..uh...Well, I, uh…….” Exhaling, a fire returned to Barry’s eyes “Well, then forget about me, but give a Pokemon to my friend here! I mean, it was me who tried to go into the tall grass and all…”  
“No, my friend deserves it more, besides i already have Boss!”

A proud smile appeared on the Professors face “My how big of you...Very well, then! I will entrust you both with Pokemon! I apologize for putting you through that exercise.” The two friend looked at each other with relief and excitement clear on both their faces. “However! You must promise me that you will never recklessly endanger yourselves again.”

“I promise Professor.” Barry declared his right hand raised and his left over his heart.  
“You have my solemn vow, Professor!” Dawn said with a proper salute.

“Now then..” the Professor looked around patting himself looking for something. “Hm? Now, where...?”

As he was starting to get worried a young man, who couldn’t be that much older than either of the two, with a dark blue jacket and a very striking red newsboy hat came from the same direction as Prof. Rowan. He was carrying a brown and well taken care of briefcase.

“Professor Rowan!” The young man said. “You left your briefcase behind at the lake....Is something wrong here?” He asked looking from Barry to Dawn to the Professor.

“Ah! There it is! Lucas, nice work. What I was about to do was to entrust these two with their own Pokemon.”   
Lucas’ concerned face morphed into one that conveyed the purest confusion “Wha…?! These Pokemon are crucial. You’re giving them away?”  
“HM! We exist side by side with Pokemon. There comes a time when people should meet Pokemon. There is a world that should be explored together. For them, today is that time. The place, right here.” Turning back toward the pair “Go on! Open the briefcase and choose a Pokemon!”

“Really?! Barry’s shock, excitement and glee somehow mixed fluidly “Professor Rowan!” Barry expressed this cacophony of emotion by side hugging Dawn and bouncing excitedly like the child he was. “I’m can’t believe it! I'm so happy now that i can't keep a straight face!”  
“Me neither.”  
“Hey, Dawn. You can choose first. Hey, I'm practically a grown-up. I have to have some class here.”  
“A true gentleman you are Sir Barry.” Dawn couldn't help but tease.

With slight hesitation Dawn approached the briefcase and opened it revealing three white and red objects. Dawn was quite familiar with what they were.  
“Look! These are Pokeballs! There is a Pokemon in each one!” Barry’s excitement may have overflowed his logic Dawn thought.  
“Amazing...”  
“C’mon Dawn choose, I almost can’t wait anymore!”

Looking over each one carefully. Tiny Leaf Pokemon Turtwig! Chimp Pokemon Chimchar! Penguin Pokemon Piplup! Each one seemed to be a good option but Dawn could feel it. The one she would choose would be……….

**Author's Note:**

> And Done. I did my best for the first part...Oh boy does this game have ALOT of dialogue though.  
> And Barry's Last name is based off of the guy who was the inspiration for his Japanese name.


End file.
